An orthopedic surgeon may wish to gain entry to a particular joint for multiple reasons. The surgeon may wish to alter or remove a defect in the joint, to replace an articular surface of the joint or the entire joint (i.e., total joint arthroplasty), to transplant cartilage autographs/implants and/or to alter the characteristics of soft tissues in and around the joint such as tendons, ligaments, joint capsule, etc. In a typical joint, the articular surfaces of the joint are surrounded by soft tissue structures, injury to which is often undesirable or at least to be minimized. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a typical joint (representative of diarthroses) and surrounding anatomical structures of the joint. The exemplary joint includes first bone “A” and second bone “B”, each including the articular surface 1A, 1B comprising articular cartilage enclosed within a synovial lining 2. Articular surfaces 1A, 1B and synovial lining 2 are in turn surrounded by a joint capsule 3 on which a bursa 5 may be disposed. The synovial lining is also referred to as the synovial stratum, which together with the fibrous stratum, make up the articular capsule. Bones A, and B are attached to tendon 6 and muscle 7 and are coupled to each other by ligaments 4. Blood vessels and nerves (not shown) generally run with muscle 7, tendon 6, and/or ligaments 4. Each bone A, B includes portions of non-articular surface 8A, 8B outside joint capsule 3 that are substantially clear of the above-mentioned soft tissue structures of the joint.
Conventional methods for gaining access into the joints typically require wide exposures and joint dislocation. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,450, entitled “Total Shoulder Prosthesis System,” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,833, entitled “Hip Replacement and Method for Implanting The Same.” These classical wide exposures damage large area of tissue, create large scars, jeopardize neurovascular structures, produce considerable blood loss, increase the potential for other significant complications, and increase the risk of infection. Wide exposures, because of their inherent nature, traumatize tissues as they are cut, retracted, and/or divided. The amount of tissue disrupted increases the healing time and the physiological strain on the patient because the amount and severity of postoperative pain correlate directly to the size of the incision and extent of surgery. Traditional wide exposures can also create limits on the functional results of surgery to treat joint problems by the sequlae introduced by the exposure itself. More recent developments in arthroscopic techniques may reduce the amount of trauma to which a patient may be subjected, but many procedures are not amenable to arthroscopic techniques and frequently such procedures still entail damage to soft tissue structures surrounding the joint such as the articular capsule.
Patient cooperation is an important factor in postoperative rehabilitation. The ultimate result of the treatment of joint problems hinges to a major degree on this fact. Postoperative pain which is proportional to the incision size, exposure, and/or tissue damage, inhibits the rate of patient's rehabilitation. The inability to reach desired rehabilitation goals often results in an overall inferior and/or an unsatisfactory result. These additional drawbacks of conventional joint surgical exposures and treatments contribute to reduce the ultimate outcome of the surgical intervention, often introducing unwanted and unnecessary sequlae.